


Outro - Infine

by nemi23



Category: The Song of Achilles - Madeline Miller
Genre: Alternate Universe - College/University, Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Hurt/Comfort, M/M, One Shot Collection, Slice of Life, Slow Burn, Slow Romance, What-If
Language: Italiano
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-23
Updated: 2020-12-12
Packaged: 2021-03-06 14:35:28
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 6
Words: 11,085
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26060524
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/nemi23/pseuds/nemi23
Summary: [Modern!AU] [Slow Burn] [Raccolta di oneshot]§"Aveva davvero pensato che non lo avrei riconosciuto?Lo riconoscerei anche solo dal tocco, dal profumo, lo riconoscerei anche se fossi cieco, dal modo in cui respira, da come i suoi piedi sferzano la terra.Lo riconoscerei anche nella morte, anche alla fine del mondo." -cit§1. Appuntamento al Paradise Passengers2. All'ultimo istante3. Falliti si nasce4. Un inizio memorabile5. Il drago chiamato Ansia e il cavaliere che lo uccise6. Solidarietà tra prigionieri
Relationships: Achilles & Patroclus (Song of Achilles), Achilles/Patroclus (Song of Achilles)
Kudos: 9





	1. Appuntamento al Paradise Passengers

Il Paradise Passengers è il bar più in voga del momento, al pari di discoteche e night e nonostante l’orario di chiusura decisamente più prematuro. Merito di un’ottima posizione – sul lungomare, con le enormi porte-finestre che restituiscono uno splendido panorama a ogni ora – e di un colpo di genio per quanto riguarda il design degli interni.

Patrick _adora_ la disposizione degli ambienti. Il Paradise Passengers è un enorme quadrato con un bar circolare al centro, diviso in zone. C’è la classica zona fumatori, opportunamente provvista di finestre e condizionatori. La zona “chiasso e spasso”, con biliardi e giochi di luce che accompagnano rimpatriate di amici o qualsiasi altra occasione per festeggiare.

La sala del silenzio è la preferita di Patrick. Una saletta separata dal resto da porte di vetro, dove ogni altro rumore del locale viene attutito e poi coperto dalla musica rilassante che espande dalle casse. Colonne sonore di film drammatici, ambient music e perfino qualche minuto di canto delle balene ogni tanto. Gli ospiti di questa zona sono soprattutto studenti immersi nei loro tomi, qualche scrittore o giornalista freelance circondato da articoli, appunti e un portatile e povere anime in cerca di un po’ di pace.

Patrick appartiene a quest’ultima categoria. Il suo appuntamento al Paradise è quasi giornaliero, finché le sue ristrette finanze glie lo permettono. Un caffè, un bicchiere d’acqua quando non può permettersi altro e la cameriera è così gentile da lasciargli occupare il tavolo per delle ore, tanto è un cliente abituale.

Quel giorno non è diverso dagli ultimi tre mesi. Siede su un tavolino nella sua amata sala del silenzio, accanto alla vetrata. Ha sorseggiato il caffè dalla tazzina cercando di capire se il fatto che fosse annacquato fosse dovuto all’antipatia del cameriere o a un semplice guasto della macchinetta. Poi si è messo a osservare le nuvole che si ammassano sul cielo di fuori, trasportate da un vento prepotente, cercando di distrarsi da pensieri pesanti come macigni. Peccato che i cumulonembi facciano pena come distrazione.

Da qualche minuto sta spiando una signora impellicciata che si fa aria con un coloratissimo ventaglio, nonostante i venti gradi scarsi nella stanza e l’animale morto che porta sulle spalle. Nel momento in cui si sta chiedendo se avrà un infarto a breve, o è solo in menopausa, la porta esplode verso l’interno e lì dove c’era la lucida e trasparente vetrata compare una macchia di colore e vibrazioni.

La macchia – la figura, a Patrick ci vogliono due secondi in più per mettere a fuoco un ragazzo, richiude dietro di sé le ante con una lentezza che fa a pugni con la violenza con cui le ha spalancate. Lascia le maniglie e si fa strada tra i tavolini con un’indifferenza sorprendente quanto inutile: ha attirato l’attenzione di ogni ospite lì dentro.

La signora impellicciata potrebbe anche avere un infarto in questo momento, Patrick è convinto che non se ne accorgerebbe, tanto è calamitato dall’ultimo arrivato. Segue con gli occhi quelle gambe magre e scattanti che tradiscono del nervosismo con il loro ondeggiare e lo portano fino alle poltrone informi nell’angolo opposto all’entrata; lo osserva lasciarsi cadere sull’imbottitura come se gli avessero improvvisamente tagliato i fili sopra la testa; studia il modo in cui si porta subito gli auricolari alle orecchie, scostando distrattamente la filigrana dorata che è sfuggita a un elastico sulla nuca. Lo sconosciuto non ricambia lo sguardo di nessuno, ha occhi solo per l’orizzonte scuro e il mare agitato.

Una cometa incandescente, che attraversa il firmamento, sconvolge le vite di quelli che stanno sotto di essa e non si ferma a guardare ciò che ha combinato.

Anche fosse entrato in punta di piedi, si sarebbero girato lo stesso a guardarlo. Troppo colorato, troppo irrequieto, troppo vivo per quel ritrovo di pensatori.

_Deve aver sbagliato sala._ Pensa Patrick.

Continua a fissarlo per qualche altro minuto e smette quando capisce che lo sconosciuto non si volterà per ricambiarlo. È una cosa che gli stringe le viscere in un grumo di fastidio, irrazionalmente.

_Guardami. Guardami. Guardami. Io ti sto guardando._

Distoglie lo sguardo, non sapendo bene dove puntarlo. Osservare qualsiasi altra cosa lì dentro sembra accontentarsi ormai. La tazzina del caffè è vuota. Magari è ora di andare via.

Si alza dalla sedia, recuperando lo zaino da dietro di essa. Fa un ultimo tentativo con lo sconosciuto, trafiggendogli la nuca con gli occhi. Un altro buco nell’acqua. E infondo, si dice, perché una stella come quella dovrebbe prestare attenzione a uno come lui? Lascia la sala senza voltarsi più indietro.

Alla cassa trova il cameriere che lo ha servito e non lascia la mancia. Stringendosi la giacca addosso, spinge la porta d’ingresso e i rumori del mondo tornano ad avvolgerlo. È come nascere di nuovo ogni volta – improvviso, caotico e spiacevole, esattamente come nascere.

Si ferma un momento alla base dei gradini davanti all’entrata, sul lungomare sempre affollato. Le chiacchiere, centinaia di passi sulla pietra, lo stridio dei gabbiani, l’infrangersi delle onde sugli scogli, il frusciare cupo del mare. L’odore salmastro che si fonde con quello di fritto della civiltà, chiude gli occhi per assaporarlo meglio.

Espira e si sente svuotato. Lo aspetta una lunga camminata fino all’appartamento.

Accarezza il pensiero dell’indomani, ancora una volta al Paradice Passengers, il suo nido accogliente. Lo accarezza anche con lo sguardo, non riesce a farne a meno; passa in rassegna l’insegna sofisticata, il tetto spiovente, le colonne di cemento che intervallano le vetrate. E si blocca.

Lo sconosciuto lo sta guardando nell’esatta posizione in cui lo ha lasciato. Non fissa la pianta vicino a lui, o la panchina, o il passante che litiga al telefono, o il panorama. È fermo e vede lui.

Patrick sente il bisogno di distogliere lo sguardo e sa che si odierebbe se lo facesse. Così, riflesso in quegli occhi brillanti, è come se gli leggesse dentro ed è altrettanto orribile. Un filo invisibile lo strattona con urgenza.

Non ha desiderato altro.

Rimangono così per davvero tanti secondi, li conta nella mente come potessero tenerlo ancorato alla realtà. Osserva con orrore il cameriere avvicinarsi allo sconosciuto e chiamarlo, per poi mettergli tra le mani un alto bicchiere rosso di succo. L’altro ovviamente distoglie lo sguardo, irrimediabilmente distratto.

Il momento sembra sciupato. L’unica cosa che scuote Patrick ormai è il suo ben noto istinto di fuga. Tornare a guardarsi ora suona ridicolo. Cosa ha intenzione di fare, di passare tutta la serata immobile fuori da un locale a fissare uno sconosciuto che raffigura tutto ciò che lui non sarà mai?

Un piede si sposta piano in direzione nord, e poi un altro. Si rifiuta di alzare di nuovo lo sguardo.


	2. All'ultimo istante

Mentirebbe se dicesse che non è tornato al Paradise Passengers anche per lui. Per _lo_ sconosciuto.  
Dentro di sé, una parte non troppo piccola spera di rivederlo, di incrociarsi in qualche modo ed arrivare perfino a parlare. L’altra, cinica metà del suo essere è molto più pragmatica: cosa mai avrebbe da spartire con un essere del genere? Quindi eccolo di nuovo lì, seduto ad un tavolino con in mano un cappuccino ormai freddo, a lanciare occhiate discrete tutt’intorno e dirsi che si accontenterebbe di ammirarlo da lontano, ancora una volta.  
Il sole scivola nel cielo finché non è più sufficiente a illuminare le strade, e i lampioni si accendono a macchie, inondando i marciapiedi di luci innaturalmente bianche. Il cellulare nella sua tasca ha vibrato tre volte e per ben tre volte lui si è ostinato a non rispondere. Non si sente dell’umore giusto per fingere allegria e disponibilità.  
A breve il suo turno di lavoro comincerà, non può permettersi di trattenersi oltre. Si alza con un sospiro e spinge in un angolino la stupida speranza di aver lasciato un segno.  
Ogni giorno dei successivi, quando arriva al Paradice Passengers e prende posto nella sala del silenzio, l’aspettativa di rincontrarlo riemerge a suon di gomitate dal suo inconscio e ogni giorno la rispinge sempre più affondo, cercando di seppellirla sotto una pesante corazza che gli piace pensare sia realismo, ma che ha tanto l’aspetto dell’amarezza.  
Infine lo rivede dopo due settimane. Lo riconosce subito – deve solo assicurarsi in un primo momento che non sia un’allucinazione della sua mente.  
Il ragazzo biondo muove la bocca con frenesia e il suo pubblico pende dalle sue labbra con espressioni rapite. Gesticola con le dita sottili in aria, gli occhi illuminati di soddisfazione, e il gruppo di amici che lo circonda scoppia a ridere. Una risata deliziata coglie anche lui con qualche secondo di ritardo.  
Patrick lo osserva come si osserva un vip che salta a piè pari la fila di un’ora per entrare nel locale, guidare il suo piccolo branco verso i biliardi, al di là del bar centrale. La luce calda dei faretti rende i suoi capelli di una sfumatura ambrata come il miele, li risalta ancora di più tra tutte quelle teste scure e quelle fattezze anonime. Immagina la musica che deve avvolgerli e le chiacchiere e la confusione. Un mondo a parte, vibrante, caotico e distante.  
Sente una goccia di fiele colargli giù per la spina dorsale, mista a delusione e un pizzico di rancore. Gli angoli della bocca gli si stirano in un sorriso malinconico. Aveva ragione e se non altro non si è disilluso, avrebbe fatto più male.  
 _Si era davvero perso, l’altra volta_ , pensa e distoglie lo sguardo a forza, tornando a guardare il mare oltre le vetrate, caricando un’immaginaria barchetta del grumo emotivo che ha portato quell’esperienza e spingendola tra i flutti, lontano.  
Così doveva finire quella piccola parentesi della sua vita. Davvero, Patrick era pronto a dimenticare tutta la faccenda e tornare al grigiore delle sue giornate. Incredibile come nella vita non ottenesse quasi mai ciò che voleva.  
La porta di vetro della sala del silenzio si chiude dietro la sua schiena senza alcun suono. La cassa è a non più di cinque passi da lui, in un percorso che conosce bene come le scale di casa. Abbassa la testa per cercare il portafogli nello zaino e non vede l’energumeno che gli taglia la strada, finendogli addosso.  
Finisce con il culo a terra. Pura fisica suppone, il tizio contro cui si è scontrato ha la stazza di un giocatore di football e probabilmente perfino una ruspa si sarebbe ribaltata nello scontrarsi con lui. Il freddo del pavimento anestetizza un po’ il dolore alle sue chiappe, niente da fare per la spalla invece, dove lo ha preso in pieno l’armadio. Ha le mani bagnate e appiccicaticce, sensazione che sente anche sul petto, dove la maglietta si è improvvisamente attaccata alla pelle. Non ha bisogno di guardarsi per capire dove sia finita metà della birra che riempiva il bicchiere del tizio.  
«Merda, la birra!» esclama quest’ultimo, disperato di fronte alla sua perdita, prima di occhieggiare anche lui a terra. «Cazzo, sta’ più attento, amico.»  
Un “fanculo” gli solletica la lingua, ma all’ultimo si trattiene dal parlare. Si rialza, raccattando portafoglio e cellulare, caduti nello scontro, valutando le loro condizioni. Guarda l’armadio che gli sta di fronte, tutto cespugliose sopracciglia aggrottate e narici dilatate da sbuffi scontenti, e per un attimo si chiede se dovrebbe aspettarsi delle scuse. Quando si rende conto che no, non ne riceverà neanche se rimanesse lì per le prossime due ore, distoglie lo sguardo e torna ad agognare l’uscita. Dio, non vede l’ora di essere a causa per togliersi quell’odore nauseante di dosso.  
Una mano sulla schiena lo ferma. Patrick si irrigidisce. Nota ora un paio di altri ragazzoni avvicinarsi a loro con familiarità, curiosi; in men che non si dica è circondato. Un istinto quiescente ma mai spento, temprato da anni di bullismo subito da ragazzino, mette in allerta tutto il suo corpo. Sta per infilarsi nello spazio tra due ragazzi per sgattaiolare via prima che la morsa si stringa, quando una voce gentile lo precede.  
«Stai bene?»  
Il tono è così diverso da quello stizzito usato dal giocatore di football, cordiale e sinceramente preoccupato, che spinge Patrick ad abbandonare il suo piano di fuga e scoprire chi gli sta parlando.  
Lo stupore lo stordisce quando realizza di trovarsi davanti lo sconosciuto che ha tanto cercato in quelle settimane. I suoi occhi si riempiono di una miriade di dettagli nuovi, evidenti ora che sono così vicini: le efelidi sulle guance, il mento e gli zigomi affilati, tante piccole rughette d’espressione ai lati degli occhi, la fascetta tra i capelli che lasciano scoperta la fronte immacolata. Ed è alto, più alto di lui; longilineo e flessuoso.  
A riscuotere Patrick dalla sua contemplazione è la consapevolezza di essere ricambiato: lo studio è stato reciproco, anche lo sconosciuto ha fatto scorrere su di lui gli occhi attenti e affilati.  
«Sì, tutto ok.»risponde, sottraendosi infine anche alla sua presa sulla schiena. Cosa che non scoraggia affatto l’altro, che gli si para davanti, oscurando l’energumeno dietro di lui come fosse la più insignificante delle formiche. La stessa mano che lo ha sfiorato dietro ora gli afferra l’orlo della maglia zuppa di birra.  
«Mi dispiace per questa.»  
«No, non fa niente. Davvero, non… non c’è bisogno, non fa niente.»  
«Lascia che ti offra qualcosa per rimediare.»  
Una mezza dozzina di occhi spalancati si fissano su di lui, quelli di Patrick al pari di tutti gli altri. Quel ragazzo parla come se fosse stato lui a venirgli addosso, con una disponibilità che Patrick ha visto solo nei camerieri strapagati dei ristoranti di lusso di suo padre.  
«Lo conosci?» è la prevedibile domanda che pone uno dei ragazzoni, rivolgendosi al suo amico.  
Lo sconosciuto lo studia ancora per qualche secondo e un piccolo spasmo gli arriccia gli angoli della bocca. È il primo sorriso di cui Patrick è protagonista ed è come dare il proprio nome ad una stella.  
«Ci siamo già incontrati.»  
La sua mano torna a premere sulla schiena, questa volta cercando di indirizzarlo verso l’interno del locale. È come se ricevesse una scossa.  
«No, no, davvero, sto bene. Grazie comunque. Ora devo andare.» farfuglia Patrick, tornando in modalità “via di fuga”. Ormai si è unito a loro tutto il gruppo che accompagna il biondo, tanti ostacoli che bloccano la sua strada.  
«Senti, perché non vai in bagno a darti una ripulita, mh?» Il ragazzo indica la porta dei servizi in fondo al salone. «Deve essere fastidioso.»  
Parole sacrosante, sente la maglia zuppa appiccicata alla pelle, pizzica e scivola con una spiacevole sensazione umidiccia. Andare a darsi una lavata sembra la cosa più logica da fare. Eppure…  
«Avanti, non ti corre mica dietro nessuno. E quando torni, troviamo un modo per farci perdonare.»  
Patrick sa di essere in una di quelle situazioni dove l’opzione che vorrebbe scegliere è anche la più spiacevole: è fisicamente e figurativamente circondato, per procedere verso l’uscita dovrebbe imporsi sopra quella cortesia, insistere, alzare la voce. Potrebbe perfino attirare l’attenzione dimezzo locale. Rischia una figuraccia, in poche parole.  
Oppure può seguire il consiglio del ragazzo, attardarsi in bagno e sperare che, per quando ne uscirà, il branco si sarà dimenticato di lui.  
Da le spalle al biondo e alla porta del Paradise Passengers – e ora che lo nota, non pensa sia un caso che lo sconosciuto si sia piazzato proprio in mezzo alla sua via di figa – e svicola tra i ragazzi fino a raggiungere il bagno, sentendo i loro occhi puntati sulla schiena finché non li separa una parete di cemento. Si aggrappa al lavandino come un naufrago alla ciambella di salvataggio e forza un profondo respiro giù per la trachea. Poi un altro, giusto per essere sicuro. Al terzo respiro si sente quasi padrone della situazione.  
Apre l’acqua e cerca di sciacquarsi la maglietta meglio che può. Dato che c’è, fa anche una capatina sulla tavoletta. Controlla sul cellulare la sua casella di posta elettronica, i profili Facebook e Twitter e qualsiasi altro account che gli venga in mente. Scarica Candy Crush e gioca una decina di livelli con una cauta curiosità.  
Smette si perder tempo quando realizza che la possibilità che qualcuno entri in bagno a cercarlo non è assurda quanto dovrebbe esserlo. Normalmente nessuno di quei ragazzi là fuori sprecherebbe un altro pensiero sulla faccenda, ma _lui_ è tutt’altro che ordinario, gli è bastato guardarlo negli occhi per capirlo. E no, Patrick non ha intenzione di farsi soccorrere in un cesso di un locale pubblico, tante grazie.  
Abbandona il suo rifugio confortevole con rassegnazione. Quando spalanca la porta dei servizi non riesce a controllarsi dal trattenere il fiato.  
 _Stupido, mica ti aspetta fuori dalla porta._  
E infatti tutto il gruppo è tornato a sciamare intorno a uno dei biliardi, si nota subito per quanto siano allegri e chiassosi. Sembrano essersi dimenticati di lui.  
Patrick accarezza l’idea di scivolare discretamente dietro il bar e conquistare in fine la tanto agognata uscita, quando una testa ruota nella sua direzione, imitata da tutte le altre a cascata.  
«Eccoti, finalmente!»  
Figurarsi, quando mai i lupi non si sono accorti dell’agnellino che sgusciava via?  
Con un sospiro, segue il consiglio delle mani che gli fanno cenno di avvicinarsi. Eppure, se davvero deve sottostare quella specie di interazione sociale o qualsiasi cosa sia, una soddisfazione vuole prendersela.  
Punta gli occhi sulla causa di tutta quella farsa, abbastanza insistentemente da farsi contraccambiare. Lui e lo sconosciuto si fissano l’un l’altro come la prima volta, dal marciapiede di una strada fin oltre le vetrate di un bar, calamitando l’attenzione dell’altro con una gravità che fa impallidire i pianeti. Il ragazzo solleva appena un angolo della bocca. Patrick allunga una mano davanti a sé.  
«Mi chiamo Patrick.» si presenta, aspettandosi una risposta. Le sillabe che escono da quella bocca sottile non sono ciò che si immaginava.  
«Patrick.» ripete lo sconosciuto, mentre allunga a sua volta la mano per ricambiare la sua stretta. Si fa scivolare il suono sulle labbra come se ne sentisse il sapore, lo gusta lentamente.  
«Io sono Alec.»  
«Quindi davvero non lo conoscevi prima di oggi?»  
Un altro ragazzone-armadio, sicuramente compagno di squadra del rugbista con un debole per la birra, piomba tra di loro con la delicatezza di una palla da bowling su un povero birillo sfortunato. Non solo si rivolge ad Alec – _Alec_ , A-L-E-C, impresso per sempre nella sua memoria come l’essenziale “ _per scendere dal letto vanno messi giù prima i piedi”_ – ignorando lui, ma gli da perfino un colpetto con l’asta che tiene in mano, finché non ottiene risposta.  
 _Fanculo te, la stecca e tutte le quindici palle._  
«Senza rancore, eh amico?» Gli dice invece un altro, il responsabile della patacca umida sulla sua maglia. Anche Patrick se la osserva e scuote le spalle.  
«Figurati. Non me la prendo per così poco.»  
Ammicca dietro di sé, ma prima che muova un passo, Alec torna a parlare.  
«Che ne dici di una partita?» gli chiede, dando due colpetti confidenti alla sponda del biliardo.  
È un ragazzo difficile da ignorare.  
«Non sono bravo.»  
«Io sì.» Alec gli porge una stecca, con un sorriso molto più che accennato. «Per tua fortuna.»  
Come avesse acceso una miccia, gli animi del gruppo si scaldano tutto d’un tratto. I ragazzi riprendono a scherzare e discutere, entusiasti di decidere chi saranno i suoi sfidanti. I _loro_ sfidanti, realizza Patrick con qualche secondo di ritardo, stringendo spasmodicamente l’asta per la paura che gli scivoli dalle dita.  
Le palle lucide vengono radunate in men che non si dica in un triangolo e Alec si posiziona di fronte ad esso con la sfera bianca sulla punta della sua stecca. Una stoccata di spalla, il guizzo dei muscoli e la forma perfetta si rompe, sparando palle in ogni direzione. Una entra in buca. E un’altra, al tiro successivo. E una dopo ancora.  
 _Non esagerava. È bravo._  
E lo è anche il primo dei loro avversari. Quando tocca a Patrick, metà delle palle sono già sparite.  
Farà una figuraccia, indubbiamente. Neanche lui scherzava, quando ha affermato di non essere bravo, anzi: a voler essere onesti, avrebbe dovuto definirsi una schiappa.  
Si china sul tavolo, puntando un’isolata numero cinque, scelta più per evitare di far tanti danni che per cercare realmente di metterla in buca. Il tessuto sintetico, sotto il suo palmo, è spugnoso e umido del suo sudore; la stecca gli scivola nel solco tra le dita con fatica. Arrivare a colpire sia la palla bianca che la colorata va oltre le sue più rosee aspettative, peccato che quest’ultima sbatta sulla sponda e torni indietro, di fatto allontanandosi dalla buca.  
Il piccolo pubblico che li circonda emette versi di scherno, i due avversari sogghignano e si scambiano occhiate trionfanti.  
Prima che la palla si fermi sul piano, però, Alec la afferra con le dita, scatenando reazioni sorprese e contrarie. Senza da retta a nessuno, agguanta anche quella bianca e le fa roteare in aria con una sola mano. I mugugni di protesta diventano incitamenti meravigliati, mentre il ragazzo si sposta con disinvoltura sopra la buca d’angolo e, infine, lascia cadere la numero cinque.  
Patrick non riesce a togliere gli occhi dallo spettacolo e probabilmente è per questo che ha la prontezza di riflessi per afferrare la palla bianca quando Alec la lancia nella sua direzione.  
«Tocca ancora a te.»  
La faccia con cui lo guarda sembra attendere un elogio, come un cucciolo che ha riportato il giocattolo finito al di là di un muro alto due metri circondato da un fossato.  
Le dita di Patrick si stringono di più sulla sfera, se la gira tra le dita, godendo del calore di un’altra pelle che ancora trattiene.

* * *

**_Spazietto dell'Autrice_**  
  
Nel caso vi potesse interessare, vi lacio [](https://ibb.co/NZ5jMtW) il link per l'aesthetic di questa storia.


	3. Falliti si nasce

La pista da corsa doveva essere di un rosso intenso una volta, lunghi nastri di terra rossa che corrono sotto le gradinate e ispirano fatica e gloria. Dopo anni e anni di calpestamenti e sferzate, si può solo definirla di un color marroncino, a essere gentili. Patrick, seduto su uno scomodo seggiolino nelle prime file delle tribune, fatica a distinguere il margine della pista dalla zona ovale che circonda.  
Da un’ora ormai è fermo lì, con il cellulare in mano che dovrebbe essere una buona distrazione, mentre si ritrova sempre più spesso ad alzare lo sguardo. Stranamente, non si annoia a guardare i corridori, nonostante facciano le stesse poche mosse a ripetizione. Tutti in posizione, culo per aria, uno sparo improvviso seguito dall’esodo degli atleti e via, a sfrecciare nelle corsie fino al traguardo. Perfino i risultati sono prevedibili ormai.  
E Alec è sempre primo, ovviamente.  
È facile interessarsi all’atletica leggera guardando lui, è uno spettacolo per gli occhi. Agile e flessuoso, non usa un muscolo che non sia necessario ad avvicinarlo alla meta, si muove sulla pista come una lontra farebbe in mezzo ai massi di un ruscello. E come spingono quei piedi.  
Al primo giro, Patrick si è chiesto se avesse abbastanza tempo da sprecare a guardare un non-più-sconosciuto, girandosi i pollici e riscaldando la seduta insudiciata dello stadio dell’università.  
 _Non ho niente di meglio da fare._ E, desolatamente, è la verità.  
Al decimo giro, avrebbe voluto essere bravo nel disegno, per immortalare su carta l’incredibile serie di vittorie collezionate come carte di caramelle. O avere un fotocamera a portata di mano.  
Ha perso il conto delle gare quando Alec, invece di dirigersi ancora una volta ai posti di partenza, si stacca dal gruppo e trotterella sotto la gradinata in sua corrispondenza. Da quell’altezza, Patrick vede il nido riccioluto che è diventata la sua capigliatura. Se allunga un braccio e si sporge in avanti può perfino arrivare ad accarezzargliela, prima di rovinargli addosso.  
«Allora, che te ne pare?»  
Che glie ne pare? Solleva di nuovo lo sguardo sulla pista, dove i compagni di Alec non lo hanno certo aspettato e sono pronti a ripartire. Sparo. Nuovo esodo, nuova gara, e tuttavia questa volta il risultato non è scontato.  
«Se fossi veloce come te, non starei all’università.»  
«Non ci stai in ogni caso.»  
Ahia. Questa ha fatto male. Probabilmente gli si legge in faccia, perché Alec si mordicchia un labbro e abbassa per un attimo gli occhi, mettendo su un’espressione mortificata.  
«Colpo basso? Perdonami, non volevo.» si scusa, guardandolo dal basso verso l’alto. L’effetto “occhioni da cucciolo” potrebbe persuadere perfino suo padre. _O forse no._  
Scuote le spalle, a indicare che va tutto bene. «Non che non sia vero.» dice, e in realtà apprezza il suo essere così diretto. Ha l’impressione che l’altro non voglia raggirarlo, spiacevole tendenza della maggior parte delle altre persone.  
Un altro sparo. Patrick osserva una nuova partita di atleti scattare. Non ha idea di chi abbia vinto la gara precedente e non gli interessa minimamente.  
«Ammetto di essere alla Gates con una borsa di studio sportiva.» gli confida Alec, spostando anche lui lo sguardo verso la pista. L’attenzione di Patrick è tutta per lui. Lo vede seguire la corsa con occhi rapaci, le pupille che scattano da un gareggiatore all’altro. Si sente tanto un fotografo in mezzo alla savana, l’occhio immerso nell’obbiettivo e fisso su una leonessa che osserva a sua volta un branco di gazzelle.  
«Potresti riprovare, sai?»  
Alec continua a guardare davanti a se, ma Patrick non ha dubbi che stia parlando con lui. Ha anche un’idea di quello che gli sta chiedendo.  
«A correre? Per carità, l’ultima volta mi hai fatto quasi sputare un polmone.» risponde con tono leggero. Streccia le gambe e le incrocia nell’altro verso, allacciando la felpa sul petto. Spera che l’altro legga tra le righe e non tocchi l’argomento.  
«Potresti riprovare il test di medicina quest’anno.»  
Una vago senso di nausea gli stringe l’esofago e la gola. Dio, come si pente di averglielo detto.  
«Sì, perché no? Magari ci penserò.» gli risponde, forzando un sorriso.  
«Dico sul serio. Manca ancora qualche mese, hai tempo per studiare. E sai già cosa ti aspetta, sei avvantaggiato.»  
«Avvantaggiato, sì, certo.»  
«Non ti devi arrendere solo perché la prima volta hai fallito. Capita, non c’è niente di male.»  
Patrick incontra di nuovo i suoi occhi ed è un bene perché, se non si fosse girato lui di sua spontanea iniziativa, lo avrebbe afferrato per i capelli e scrollato come un panno bagnato.  
Non può dirgli questo, non proprio lui. Non mister perfezione, il figlio prodigio, il ragazzo modello, lo studente che corre per la candidatura alle prossime olimpiadi. La sua compassione è benzina sulle ceneri rimaste del suo orgoglio.  
«In vita tua, ti è mai capitato di fallire?»  
Alec sospira dal naso e alza gli occhi, cercando una risposta nelle nuvole passeggere che slittano sopra le loro teste.  
«Sicuramente sì.» dice, ma suona falso quanto un “Ti chiamo quando ho tempo”.  
«Davvero? E quando? Avanti, confidati con me, come ho fatto io con il test di medicina.» insiste Patrick, sporgendosi in avanti e muovendo la mano come a dire “prego”. Sente l’amarezza nelle sue parole come melassa sulla lingua e non riesce a fare a meno di sputarla addosso al suo arrogante interlocutore baciato dalla fortuna. «In cosa ha fallito il grande Alec?»  
Alec lo guarda corrucciato dal basso, sopracciglia aggrottate e linea dura delle labbra. Non apre bocca – non fa in tempo o, più probabile, non ne aveva proprio intenzione – e al suo posto risponde un fischio spaccatimpani, sufficientemente acuto da farsi sentire in Canada. Entrambi aguzzano la vista verso il campo, dove in controluce si staglia la figura sproporzionata e scazzata di un uomo in pantaloncini corti, berretto e mani sui fianchi.  
«Ricreazione finita.» nota il biondo, e contemporaneamente il coach alza un braccio e gli fa segno di tornare.  
«Ha suonato la campana.» aggiunge Patrick, senza capire se stia parlando a voce più bassa o sia solo calato il suo udito grazie a quello stridore di gomme.  
Ha fatto sorridere Alec, sì, lo ha notato. Nonostante tutto, è una bella boccata d’aria fresca.  
Osserva il compagno tornare dalla sua squadra e ancora una volta prendere posizione ai posti di partenza. Si chiede se dovrebbe andarsene o rimanere lì. Hanno discusso, no? Era una discussione quella? Non ha altri amici con cui mettere su un paragone.  
 _Alec è mio amico?_ Non lo sa. È un tizio conosciuto nel bar migliore della zona un mese prima, che gli ha fatto vincere la sua prima partita a biliardo e gli scrive tra un allenamento e una lezione, tra un turno in ambulanza e un pomeriggio di autocommiserazione.  
Uno sparo. Sono partiti. Non è più un esodo omogeneo, Alec si distingue già nei primi dieci metri e stacca gli altri in testa. Poi rallenta. Patrick stringe le palpebre, ma ottiene solo una conferma: il divario con gli altri corridori si riduce costantemente.  
Forse per deformazione professionale, ma il suo primo pensiero è che si sia infortunato. Magari gli fa male qualcosa e per questo va più piano, per questo a metà pista è a pari merito con un moro allampanato dall’espressione più spiritata che speranzosa, per questo…  
 _No. Dio, dimmi che non lo fa per questo._  
Alec viene superato, slittando in seconda posizione. Il terzo concorrente, sulla scia della caduta del fenomeno, cerca a sua volta di prendersi un po’ di gloria, ma viene tenuto al proprio posto. Alec rimane alle calcagna del primo posto, senza tuttavia apparentemente essere in grado di riacciuffarlo.  
 _Che cosa vuoi dimostrare? Mi credi davvero così stupido?_  
La corsa termina con il primo classificato che salta ed esulta come un grillo, braccia al cielo e fiato spezzato, l’allenatore con le mani tra i capelli – o meglio, sul berretto ad afferrarsi i pochi peli sottostanti – e Alec che, senza fermare la sua corsa, si dirige di nuovo verso le gradinate.  
Patrick si regge con le mani sul sedile di plastica, completamente sporto in avanti.  
«Cosa diavolo credi di aver ottenuto!» abbaglia appena l’altro è a portata d’orecchio.  
«Non ho vinto. Vedi? Anch’io posso fallire.» risponde lui, semplicemente. Non ha nemmeno la decenza di fingersi affannato, ansima appena.  
«Ma per favore! Lo hai fatto apposta! Ti diverti, almeno, a prenderti gioco di me?»  
Alec chiude la bocca in una linea seria, gli occhi ostinatamente fissi nei suoi con la fermezza di un grattacielo. «Non mi sto prendendo gioco di te. E, se non mi credi, allora ho fallito a convincerti.»  
Le spalle di Patrick cedono sotto una tale presa di posizione, anche la presa delle dita sulla plastica si scioglie.  
«Vinci tu in ogni caso.» mormora con un sospiro, e non riesce a dispiacersene, anzi. Più lo guarda e più gli viene da sorridere. È completamente pazzo – _lui_ , Alec. Dovrebbero essercene di più al mondo così, ci sarebbero meno Patrick soli.  
Anche il biondo si scioglie in un’espressione serena, compiaciuta. «Proprio così, amico mio.» conclude, mentre nelle loro orecchie risuona un altro, devastante, fischio acuto.


	4. Un inizio memorabile

Se dovesse pensare all’inizio della sua storia con Alec, Patrick punterebbe il dito senza esitazione sul momento in cui si è reso conto di desiderarlo ben più che come amico. Non la prima volta che si sono incrociati, attraverso il vetro del Paradise Passengers. Non la prima volta che Alec lo ha definito suo amico, alla fine di un allenamento. Neanche la prima volta che si sono baciati – e Dio, sarebbe stata la scelta più ovvia, con quelle labbra sottili sotto le sue e il calore della sua pelle intorno, addosso, _dappertutto_.  
Un pomeriggio di pieno agosto, con il sole che si erge in tutto il suo splendore nel cielo e gode nel disidratare i poveri mortali sulla terra, Alec lo costringe a casa sua con l’aiuto di due vaschette di gelato al cioccolato appena comprate, l’impianto di condizionamento d’ultima generazione e la possibilità di usufruire della piscina all’aperto termoregolabile. Patrick si sarebbe venduto anche solo al prezzo del gelato, ma ha tenuto saggiamente la bocca chiusa e accettato tutti i confort successivi con studiata riluttanza.  
Ad attenderlo sul tavolo da pranzo della villa, i purtroppo familiari manuali per il test di medicina che la settimana prima aveva lasciato – non così tanto – sbadatamente indietro, come temeva.  
Non ha ancora deciso se riprovare il test d’ammissione quest’anno. Fino al mese prima si sarebbe detto sicuro di aver lasciato per sempre quella strada, ma Alec, che fa parte della categoria di persone carismatiche e persuasive, sembra aver preso a cuore quella questione. Patrick teme che, se non mostrerà un minimo di impegno, non avrà il permesso di immergere nemmeno un dito del piede in piscina.  
Così sfoglia un nuovo paragrafo, cercando di approfondire argomenti già trattati, mentre il suo amico recupera in cucina due cucchiai e li posiziona con le vaschette tra i suoi libri e il portatile che ha recuperato per sé. Dalle mappe concettuali che sbircia sullo schermo, capisce di avere sotto gli occhi “fisiologia del movimento” o qualcosa di analogo e l’idea di proporgli il suo aiuto gli stuzzica la mente e la lingua. Poi si da dello stupido: cosa ne può sapere un tizio al di sotto della media nazionale più di uno studente universitario nel suo elemento? Tant’è che è Alec a dargli un paio di suggerimenti, mezz’ora dopo, sporgendosi sui suoi fogli e occhieggiando i paragrafi pieni di formule. Si offre perfino di prestargli i suoi vecchi appunti di fisica.  
Patrick si gode il gusto dolce e amaro che gli si scioglie nella bocca a ogni cucchiaiata, fino a che la sua concentrazione non si satura. Prende a far vagare lo sguardo, quindi, senza una vera meta. Il viso di Alec illuminato dalla luce digitale del computer, l’amaca in un angolo con i fili intrecciati, la collezione di modellini d’auto sportive lungo tutto lo scaffale della libreria, il modo in cui Alec storce la bocca quando legge una frase impegnativa, le due piante finte ai lati della porta-finestra che da in giardino, le dita di Alec che sfiorano la tastiera anche se non digitano niente. Un dettaglio gli salta all’occhio.  
Allunga una mano per prendere quella dell’amico. Entrambi si ritrovano a fissare perplessi quell’intreccio. Patrick è perfino più stupito dell’altro a quella sua audacia.  
Gli volta il palmo verso l’alto. «Come te li sei fatti questi?» chiede, alludendo ai taglietti sui polpastrelli. Non gli risulta abbia un gatto.  
«Oh, questi.» Alec si osserva a sua volta le dita e le scrolla in una piccola scaletta. «Mi sono graffiato con le corde del violino. Sai, dopo un po’ le dita si arrossano e sull’ultimo pezzo ho premuto troppo forte. Dovevi vedere la faccia del maestro quando le ha viste macchiarsi di rosso!»  
Ridacchia, ritirando la mano, ma Patrick a mala pena lo registra. Rimane a stringere l’aria. La sua mente è ancora ferma alla parola “violino”.  
«Tu suoni il violino?»  
«Sì.»  
«Davvero?»  
«Davvero.»  
«… E sei bravo?» _Domanda stupida, certo che è bravo. È Alec_.  
L’amico solleva il sopracciglio e l’angolo della bocca insieme, congelato a metà strada tra la perplessità e il compiacimento.  
«Vuoi sentire?»  
 _Sì. Sì._  
Patrick annuisce e molla la matita appena l’altro si alza in piedi. Lo segue lungo la sala e in corridoio, fino a una stanza in cui non è ancora mai entrato, che si rivela uno studio.  
Le pareti e i suppellettili sono delle stesse tonalità di bianco e azzurro del resto della casa, con qualche mobile in legno scuro che attira l’occhio su una libreria di volumi enciclopedici, una teca contenente il modellino di una caravella e un ripiano su cui poggia la custodia di un violino.  
Alec recupera lo strumento e lo maneggia con la disinvoltura dei gesti abituali. Non è impacciato ne reverente come Patrick si immaginerebbe essere se fosse al suo posto. La mentoniera accoglie la sua guancia liscia con delicatezza. Guardarlo prendere posizione, rilassato e fermo, è già un piccolo spettacolo.  
Poi arriva la prima nota. Una singola, lunga nota che vibra sotto l’archetto e si espande per tutta la stanza. Alec gli sorride, gomito curvo e sguardo sollevato, prima di tornare a dedicarsi al suo violino. Suona spezzoni di melodie, prima scale allegre e veloci, poi cupi crescendi, poi ancora morbidi brani rilassanti.  
È su un pezzo commerciale, forse la colonna sonora di qualche film famoso o pubblicità, che Patrick chiude gli occhi nel disperato tentativo di arginare tutto quello. Ci sono autostrade nel suo corpo e il sangue sfreccia a velocità illegale, e c’è un ingorgo lì dove dovrebbe essere il suo cuore. Potrebbe stare ad ascoltarlo per ore. Guarderebbe quelle mani premere sulle corde senza fiatare. E poi pretenderebbe quelle stesse mani su di lui, per farlo vibrare allo stesso modo.  
 _Per la miseria, sono fottuto._  
La consapevolezza sa di gelato al cioccolato, ha il suono di un violino bistrattato, tira come il principio di erezione nei pantaloni e si nasconde nell’angolo di un sorriso compiaciuto.


	5. Il drago chiamato Ansia e il cavaliere che lo uccise

Dodici ore all’esame di ammissione a Medicina e l’unica cosa che impedisce a Patrick di vomitare la cena è il timore che la madre di Alec potrebbe prenderla male. Una vera ingiustizia, tra l’altro, che quella sera siano stati serviti i migliori piatti che si possano desiderare in una cena in famiglia: pollo arrosto con patate al forno, torta salata e involtini di verdure, roastbeef e sfogliatine di formaggio. E lui? Lui ha lo stomaco talmente chiuso che il solo profumo gli ha fatto venire l’acquolina e la nausea insieme. Si è costretto a mangiare qualche boccone di tutto solo perché la padrona di casa lo guardava con aspettativa e un sorriso caloroso, il padrone di casa lo guardava con un sorriso caloroso, _Alec_ lo guardava come se avesse contribuito significativamente alla preparazione dei piatti e non vedesse l’ora di avere un suo parere. Cosa che potrebbe essere vera.

Ora se ne sta steso a pancia in su sul letto del suo amico – amico? Amante? Per l’amor di Dio, cosa sono diventati dopo quel primo bacio disastroso? – con un braccio sulla faccia per schermarsi dalla luce, in attesa di una provvidenziale tisana rilassante. In qualsiasi altro momento, un momento in cui i crampi allo stomaco non gli starebbero facendo sperimentare l’esperienza di un’ulcera, la sua attenzione sarebbe tutta per le lenzuola sotto di lui, il materasso spaventosamente grande dove Alec gioca alla play station, studia i suoi quaderni pentagrammati, sonnecchia e si masturba. Santo cielo, dovrebbe affondare la faccia tra quei cuscini e annusare il suo odore, eccolo un calmante naturale da sperimentare.

Si sta pentendo di aver accettato quell’invito a cena. A casa sua, almeno, avrebbe potuto dare di matto quanto gli pare e macerare nelle sue insicurezze fino a rinunciare ad andare, domani. Forse è per questo che Alec l’ha invitato: non crede gli permetterebbe di tirarsi indietro, dovesse trascinarlo fino al suo banco in sede d’esame di persona.

La porta della camera si apre, spandendo odore di tiglio e camomilla nell’ambiente. Patrick alza appena il gomito per assicurarsi che sia Alec quello appena entrato e poi torna a rifugiarsi nella sua oscurità.

«Amelia dice che questo è l’infuso migliore prima di un esame. Fa miracoli.»

Sente il materasso accanto a sé abbassarsi e l’angolo di un ginocchio accomodarsi attaccato al suo fianco.

«Chi è Amelia?»

«Una mia compagna di corso. Ne sa un sacco di tisane e mi ha regalato queste.»

Splendido, sta per bere la brodaglia di una tizia che va dietro ad Alec. Non è sufficiente per fargli scostare il braccio e affrontare il mondo.

Improvvisamente, percepisce l’orlo della maglietta sollevarsi appena, in basso.

_Ma che diavolo?_

Ogni millimetro di cute di quella sottile striscia scoperta viene attraversata da spilli di tensione. È sicuro gli sia venuta la pelle d’oca. Subito dopo, sente una goccia d’acqua bollente, dannatamente bollente, atterrargli sotto l’ombelico e ustionarlo nella sua breve scivolata fino all’orlo dei pantaloni. È sufficiente per fargli tendere gli addominali e balzare dritto, con il respiro dolorosamente incastrato nei polmoni.

Impreca malamente. Alec ride e lui gli da una spinta sulla spalla. La tisana ondeggia pericolosamente nella tazza in mano al ragazzo.

«Piano, piano! O dormiremo tra lenzuola bagnate e appiccicaticce questa notte!»

Dio santo, non ce la può fare. Patrick ripiomba giù con il viso seppellito tra le mani. È troppo in ansia per eccitarsi, vero? Il pensiero dei banchi perfettamente allineati, dell’orologio che scatta e del foglio inesorabilmente bianco davanti a sé smorza all’istante qualsiasi movimento a sud della cintura.

«Dai, bevine un po’.»

Alec lo scuote per un braccio e gli modella le mani per fargli tenere la tazza, poi lo tira su con una mano dietro la nuca.

Come per la cena, lo stomaco di Patrick si chiude dolorosamente alla vista del liquido scuro e torbido all’interno della tazza. Il profumo non aiuta. Beve qualche piccolo sorso, staccando le labbra dalla ceramica ogni volta e inghiottendo il più velocemente possibile. Ha perfino chiuso gli occhi e, per un inspiegabile e assurdo motivo, Alec arriva a pensare che far scivolare la mano dalla nuca lungo tutta la spina dorsale, per poi fermarla alla base della schiena e accarezzarlo in movimenti circolari, lo aiuti.

Gli restituisce la tazza mezza piena ed è fiero di come il polso non gli tremi.

Alec l’appoggia sul comodino e non gli dedica più nemmeno uno sguardo. «Allora. Ho pensato di guardare un film, una bella commedia magari, che faccia ridere. Poi ci facciamo qualche partita a carte o a freccette. Se ancora non ti è venuto sonno, andiamo a fare una corsetta in giardino o qua intorno. E, se ancora riuscirai a tenere gli occhi aperti a quel punto, prometto che ti suonerò la melodia più monotona e pallosa che abbia mai imparato.»

«Però! Te la sei proprio studiata.» Patrick è, effettivamente, impressionato. Il solo invitarlo a casa sua gli sembrava già un grande gesto di generosità.

«E non hai ancora sentito il programma per domani mattina.»

Stretta allo stomaco. «Ugh. È vietato parlare di domani mattina. Non esiste domani mattina.»

«Ok.» Alec stira le labbra e gli da due pacche sul fianco, poi si alza e si dirige verso la colonna di dvd a cinque piani incassata nel muro, accanto alla televisione. Scorre i titoli con un dito, man a mano che glie ne elenca alcuni.

«Jackass, Weekend con il morto, Il Grande Lebowski…»

«Non hai anche Io e Marley?»

«Non vedrai film deprimenti questa sera. È anche una questione mentale. Di atteggiamento. Quindi, atteggiamento positivo! Che ne dici di Zoolander?»

Senza attendere risposta, Alec lo tira fuori dallo scaffale e annuisce alla copertina, convinto. Inserisce il dvd nel lettore e torna a piazzare il sedere a letto con un salto e il telecomando in mano.

«Oh, le luci.»

Gli molla il telecomando sullo stomaco e si alza di nuovo.

Patrick armeggia un po’ con i tasti e riesce a far partire il film. Non si sente a suo agio con tutti quei cuscini dietro la schiena, così fa piazza pulita e si appoggia sulla testiera imbottita del letto. Ne recupera giusto uno per tenere al caldo la pancia e stringerlo tra le braccia. Alec si mette prono e ne afferra uno anche lui per poggiarci sopra il mento.

Dopo quindici minuti, in cui l’occhio di Patrick è caduto più sul culo del suo amico che sullo schermo, si sposta e replica la posizione dell’altro.

È chiaro che il piano di Alec, apparentemente ben pensato, ha delle falle già su quella prima tappa. Patrick è troppo agitato per starsene fermo e si muove ogni tre minuti, si tormenta le dita o batte le ginocchia sul materasso. Non riesce a seguire le battute per più di tre minuti di fila, per quanto divertenti, che già la sua mente ha virato ad altro. Non riuscirà ad addormentarsi e domani mattina sarà esausto. Sbaglierà tutte le risposte e non passerà l’esame. Per la seconda volta. Un colpo di lama là dove il taglio non si è ancora rimarginato. Avrà deluso Alec, che si è impegnato tanto per aiutarlo, avrà deluso suo padre, di nuovo, avrà deluso sé stesso.

Piomba con la faccia nel cuscino.

«Ehi, amico.» La voce di Alec gli arriva attutita, ma non meno titubante. «Mi piacerebbe pensare che sei già crollato per il sonno, ma non credo sia il nostro caso…»

«È inutile. Non riesco a concentrarmi sul film, non riesco a stare fermo a guardarlo!»

«Vuoi andare a correre ora?»

«No, non ho voglia di correre.»

«Non devi averne voglia, serve solo per scaricarsi.»

«Non ne ho voglia!»

Ha alzato la voce. Non dovrebbe alzare la voce, Alec sta solo cercando di aiutarlo.

«Non voglio fare niente! Ne correre, ne guardare un film, ne altro! Voglio solo smettere di pensare a questo stupido esame, ma non posso, non ci riesco, perché è domani! Domani dovrò ripetere quell’inferno da capo e voglio. Solo. Non. Pensare.»

Patrick fronteggia Alec seduto di fronte a lui sul letto, il sonoro di Zoolander a riempire il silenzio rabbioso che li circonda. Sta ansimando. E a breve avrà un’emicrania con i fiocchi, sente le avvisaglie in mezzo agli occhi.

Alec lo fissa con le labbra premute in una linea dura e le sopracciglia aggrottate. Confuso, spiazzato e deluso. Lo ha già deluso e deve ancora dare l’esame, complimenti a sé stesso. Lo vede far scattare il braccio destro in direzione della sua faccia.

_Sì, dammi un pugno e stendimi. È la soluzione migliore._

Si sente afferrare per i capelli dietro la testa e trascinare in avanti. Un primitivo e irrazionale istinto gli fa portare le braccia a scudo in basso, memore di tutte le ginocchiate che sono arrivate da quella direzione ai tempi della scuola, ma è stupido, perché sono accovacciati sopra un letto e non è possibile tirare un calcio in quella situazione. L’unica cosa che si scontra sono, di fatti, le loro labbra.

Patrick spalanca gli occhi e ispira violentemente dal naso. Sebbene non l’avesse programmato – non ha programmato _niente_ degli ultimi cinque minuti – si aggrappa con le mani alla maglietta di Alec, per non cadergli in grembo.

Alec si muove svelto. Prima che possa mettere insieme un pensiero coerente o un’intenzione, lo ribalta sul materasso, sposta malamente i cuscini, gli sale sopra e riprende a baciarlo.

Patrick è bombardato da tutte quelle nuove informazioni e non riesce a stargli dietro. Il peso che lo schiaccia sul letto è nuovo e familiare allo stesso tempo, desiderato così tante volte ma neanche lontanamente paragonabile ai meri sogni. Spalle, petto, bacino, gambe. Sente tutto. Il profumo nelle narici, i capelli biondi che gli sfiorano il viso ad ogni movimento. Le mani di Alec non stanno ferme un secondo nello stesso posto e corrono su e giù. Patrick non sa dove mettere le sue, non sta neanche rispondendo al bacio.

Alec solleva la testa, per un attimo placato. «Se ora pensi all’esame, mi offendo.» gli mormora sulle labbra con un sorriso da volpe, prima di ficcargli la lingua in bocca.

Patrick chiude gli occhi per la necessità di arginare quella valanga. È troppo, troppo velocemente, tutto insieme. La lingua nella sua bocca lo sta viziando come fosse il più buono dei gelati al cioccolato, lo fa dannare per inseguirla con la propria e gli fa venire voglia di immergere le mani nei capelli di Alec e tirarlo ancora più a sé. Lo fa. Sente le dita dell’altro sotto la schiena, solleticare le reni e spingerlo a inarcarsi. Un secondo dopo sono sulle sue spalle, a ridisegnargli il collo e le clavicole con i movimenti sinuosi di un pittore. Neanche il tempo di dire «Sì, proprio lì.» che eccole arrivare sull’interno coscia, per spingerlo ad aprirsi e fare spazio a un altro corpo.

Il bacino di Alec si struscia sul suo e lui geme nella sua bocca. La sua mente è settata su una serie di “ _Ancora, ancora, ancora_ ” e cerca solo di ritrovare la connessione con le corde vocali.

Alec preferisce mordergli il collo piuttosto che accontentarlo. Peggio, si solleva un po’ sulle ginocchia e Patrick, incapace di trattenersi, ne approfitta per rotolare sul letto e invertire le posizioni. Prende l’iniziativa lui questa volta e si tuffa a baciarlo. Una mano tra i suoi capelli tira verso il basso, facendogli inarcare il collo. Sente quella bellissima bocca tornare a viziargli la pelle delicata sulla giugulare e accompagna ogni bacio con un colpo di fianchi. Potrebbe esplodere da un momento all’altro se non si toglie subito quei pantaloni.

Il pensiero dei vestiti stranamente lo stordisce. Si solleva dritto, siede sulle cosce di Alec e incrocia le sue dita con le proprie per trattenerle. Lo guarda negli occhi mentre, con il fiatone, si schiarisce la mente. Alec l’ha baciato. Alec l’ha più che baciato. Alec è lì, sotto di lui, con le labbra gonfie, i capelli scarmigliati e un’espressione serena in volto.

Con gesti lenti e studiati, Patrick si toglie la maglietta. Si ferma a controllare le reazioni di Alec. Si slaccia la cintura e la sfila dai passanti, fremendo lui stesso al suono sibilante. Alec non lo ferma. Si solleva per togliersi i pantaloni, con un po’ di fatica, poi torna a sedersi e questa volta le mani di Alec corrono sulle sue cosce, assaporando la pelle a pieni palmi. Quelle stesse mani arrivano a sfilargli le mutande.

Patrick rilascia un sospiro tremante. Un peso che non sapeva di avere sul cuore si scioglie. Alec gli stringe l’erezione con una presa ferma e si alza per lasciargli il più delicato dei baci.

Il ritmo riprende a scorrere a una velocità pazzesca. Patrick forza quelle labbra pallide con tutta l’enfasi che ha dovuto trattenere in giorni e giorni di frequentazione. Si aggrappa alla sua maglietta con le mani e tira verso l’alto, gliela sfila, lo spoglia fino all’ultimo indumento e poi lo accoglie tra le braccia. Non sa se lo sbattere che sente nelle orecchie sono i tonfi della testiera del letto sulla parete o i battiti furiosi del suo cuore. Non è ancora neanche vicino a finire ed è già così estatico, così pieno e soddisfacente. Come una standing ovation dopo un brano da solista. Come centrare il bersaglio un secondo prima che il tempo scada. Come passare l’esame più importante della tua vita.

Il programma per fargli superare l’ansia e dormire sonni tranquilli? Dimenticato come la tv accesa e il lettore dvd che, a un certo punto, deve essersi spento da solo. Fanno quello tutta la notte, ed è bellissimo e confuso, e quando Patrick si fa finalmente prendere da Morfeo ha il naso immerso nei capelli di Alec, le gambe intrecciate con le sue e nessuna idea di che ore siano. La prima sveglia suona cinque minuti dopo, o forse un’ora, o tre. Non ha importanza, viene zittita da un gesto prepotente e dimenticata con un bacio insonnolito. Così per la seconda, e la terza.

Patrick, a un certo punto, ancora nei meandri della sonnolenza, si chiede come mai ci siano così tante sveglie impostate nel suo telefono. Suona perfino la quarta e questa volta, prima di spegnerla, da un’occhiata all’etichetta sullo schermo.

La scritta “ _E.S.A.M.E.”_ lampeggia per ben quattro volte, come nel peggiore dei suoi incubi. E, come nel peggiore dei suoi incubi, è in ritardo sulla tabella di marcia e rischia di saltare la sessione.

Salta su come una molla, allucinato, buttando all’aria lenzuola e cuscini. Il freddo della mattina e del pavimento sotto i piedi sono un niente sulla sua pelle nuda, rispetto al gelo che gli ha attanagliato le viscere. Un lamento proveniente dal materasso gli fa scoprire Alec nudo, rannicchiato e accigliato che cerca di riagguantare le coperte. L’unica cosa che riesce a fare è scuoterlo violentemente per una spalla, chiamarlo con voce stridula e mostrargli lo schermo del cellulare a distanza così ravvicinata da vedergli la luce blu riflessa nelle pupille degli occhi.

«Oh.» commenta solo Alec, dopo aver ricollegato le sinapsi. «Ok, va a lavarti. Io ti preparo la colazione.»

Nel fiondarsi fuori dalla stanza, Patrick non fa il minimo cenno di coprirsi e manca il buco della porta, sbattendo sullo stipite e caracollando in corridoio, cosa che spinge Alec a seguirlo fino in bagno e a rassicuralo sul fatto che non sono _così_ _tanto_ in ritardo, che il modo per recuperare tempo adesso non è essere veloci ma efficienti e che spaccarsi la testa su uno spigolo per la fretta o strozzarsi con il caffè non lo aiuterà a passare l’esame.

Patrick fa la doccia a tempo record, sfogando l’agitazione con la spugna sulla pelle. Esce dal box in una nuvola di vapore e fastidiosamente arrossato, per trovare il suo cambio di vestiti della giornata sopra il lavandino. La camicia leggera che con tanta cura aveva selezionato il giorno prima, ora gli pizzica sul petto e sotto le braccia. Dell’intimo non ne parliamo, e si pente come non mai di aver scelto dei pantaloni aderenti piuttosto che larghi. Esce dal bagno, invece che rilassato, ancora più in preda al panico e deve leggerglisi in faccia perché, appena approda in cucina, Alec molla la scatola dei biscotti e lo va a prendere sull’uscio della porta. Gli strofina incoraggiante i palmi sulle braccia e lo accompagna al tavolo, fino a metterlo a sedere.

«Mangia.» comanda, prima di scomparire in corridoio.

Sul tavolo sono apparecchiati una grande tazza riempita di latte, due ciotole con biscotti al cacao e cereali integrali, una confezione di fette biscottate, porzioni monodose di marmellate e cucchiai a volontà. Un succo di spremuta d’arancia lo aspetta poco più in là, accanto a una tazzina vuota e la moka. La vista di quell’abbondanza ha su Patrick l’effetto della cena della sera prima. Fa un respiro profondo e prova a stringere e rilassare i pugni per calmarsi. Non funziona, ma paradossalmente l’idea di aver provato a fare qualcosa lo scioglie un po’, abbastanza da ingoiare due biscotti inzuppati e bere un sorso di succo.

Alec rispunta in cucina con un phon tra le mani.

«Devi mangiare almeno metà della roba che sta sul tavolo. E il caffè che non bevi ora ce lo portiamo dietro.» gli dice con tono fermo e l’espressione che non ammette proteste. Attacca la presa alla spina sul muro più vicina e accende il phon, testando l’aria calda su una mano.

Patrick china la testa all’indietro e si lascia asciugare i capelli. Chiude gli occhi e si gode le dita tra i ciuffi che gli massaggiano la cute, sospirando. Il nodo nello stomaco si scioglie ancora un po’. A lavoro finito, mangia altri due biscotti e si prepara un paio di fette biscottate con la marmellata di ciliegie, beve una tazzina di caffè, abbastanza sbrigativamente da scottarsi la lingua e dimenticarsi di zuccherarlo, e schizza di nuovo in camera alla ricerca delle scarpe.

Si ferma a ricontrollare l’occorrente nello zaino e viene scacciato malamente da Alec, che gli intima di andare a lavarsi i denti. Due minuti dopo, è pronto a uscire di casa, con Alec che lo aspetta appoggiato alla porta, zaino in spalla e thermos in mano.

«La carta d’identità?»

«L’hai presa.»

«La ricevuta di pagamento?»

«L’hai presa.»

«Quelle sono le mie chiavi?»

Alec le fa ruotare intorno a un dito. «Guido io.»

Ben due macchine suonano il clacson a loro indirizzo, durante il tragitto, eppure a Patrick sembra che vadano lentissimi. Controlla ossessivamente l’ora sul cellulare ad ogni cartello stradale che vede, sbattendo la nuca sul poggia-testa come un mantra.

Il parcheggio davanti la facoltà di Medicina è ovviamente pieno, a quindici minuti dall’inizio del test, e Alec si ferma bruscamente il più vicino possibile all’ingresso per farlo scendere. Lo trattiene per un braccio giusto per qualche secondo.

«Andrà bene, lo so. Ce la puoi fare. Va là dentro e passa questo esame.» Si sporge oltre il freno a mano per rubargli il respiro in un bacio. «Io ti aspetto qua fuori.»

Poi lo spinge fuori dall’auto.


	6. Solidarietà tra prigionieri

Fuori città, su un campo cementato e munito di padiglioni strategicamente costruito all’incrocio di due vie principali, si tiene una volta l’anno un festival della durata di una settimana. Patrick è abbastanza sicuro sia in onore del patrono della città, ma onestamente non saprebbe dire chi sia. L’unico motivo per cui è a conoscenza di questo festival, in effetti, è perché solitamente passa tutte le sere di quella settimana seduto sull’ambulanza all’ingresso con i suoi colleghi, ad aspettare che l’ubriaco di turno arrivi per farsi medicare la mano squarciata da una freccetta, il bambino con una caramella infilata nel naso o l’incosciente bamboccio che, per impressionare la propria ragazza, si è fatto venire la tachicardia su una giostra.

Gli capita di accennare del festival ad Alec, mentre gli racconta dei casi più strani a cui ha assistito. Sono abbarbicati sul divano nel salotto della sua villa, a guardare un film e rubarsi i pop corn a vicenda e Alec, a un certo punto, se ne esce con «Io ci vado ogni anno. Comincia la settimana prossima, giusto? Perché non ci andiamo insieme?»

Patrick pensa che non ci sia nulla di male. Può chiedere di cambiare turno, per una serata, e a parte questo non c’è niente che gli impedisca di passare del tempo con il suo ragazzo fuori casa. Per quanto la prospettiva di ciò che potrebbero fare al riparo di quattro solide mura sia più allettante.

Una sera in mezzo alla settimana, dunque, si danno appuntamento davanti all’entrata dello spiazzo. Patrick aspetta chiacchierando con i suoi colleghi sulla piazzola riservata all’ambulanza e al primo soccorso e Alec arriva sorprendendolo con un braccio sulle spalle e attirandolo a sé.

Patrick non riesce a fare a meno di tendersi. Fa schizzare lo sguardo sugli uomini in divisa che li circondano, ma nessuno sembra averlo interpretato come niente più che un gesto di fraterna amicizia. Alec percepisce la sua ritrosia e ritira il braccio, staccandosi da lui.

«Scusa il ritardo, amico. Andiamo?» O non ha preso male il suo irrigidirsi, o è davvero bravo a non far trapelare nessun fastidio.

Patrick segue Alec al di là dell’entrata, cercando di lasciare imbarazzo e inettitudine fuori. I colori luminosi degli stand e la confusione, che finora ha solo potuto sbirciare dai margini, aiutano in tal senso. Le luci dei neon illuminano Alec da ogni direzione, facendogli apprezzare ogni piega dei jeans, ogni ciuffo sfuggito all’elastico sottile intorno alla testa, la rigidità del giubbotto di pelle nero che gli fascia perfettamente le spalle. Posa il mento su una di quest’ultime, annusando discretamente.

«Hai messo il profumo che ti ho regalato.» dice con la voce compiaciuta e zuccherosa, sperando di fare ammenda.

Alec gli sorride a sua volta. «Vieni, ti faccio vedere i miei posti preferiti.»

Fanno un giro veloce di tutti i padiglioni. Patrick prende nota del tiro a bersaglio che Alec pretende di fare prima di andarsene, di un paio di giostre degne di nota per le quali chiederà come incentivo un bel po’ di baci e di tutti e cinque gli stand che fanno waffles intinti nel cioccolato bianco. Stanno ancora passeggiando nella zona del mercato, scorrendo con lo sguardo i mille banconi riempiti fino a scoppiare di utensili per la cucina, magliette dalle scritte equivoche e gioielli di pessima fattura, quando uno schiamazzare che si leva sopra la folla attira l’attenzione di Patrick.

Poco più avanti, sopra le teste dei curiosi, appaiono gabbie impilate su altre gabbie, con all’interno uccellini di ogni tipo che cinguettano e zampettano sopra i loro trespoli. Davanti alle gabbie, grandi teche piene d’acqua contengono ancora più pesci, rossi e neri, su cui alitano le faccette meravigliate dei bambini. Un venditore attempato e con un grembiule non molto pulito cerca di tentarli con un piccolo retino, alzando gli occhi per guardare speranzoso i genitori. Sono moltissimi i passanti che si fermano per osservare gli animali, qualcuno fa perfino versi adoranti, ma nessuno li compra.

Anche Patrcick è fermo a osservarli, lontano dalla prima fila ma in piedi su uno spartitraffico cilindrico, così da avere una buona visuale. I suoi occhi sono fissi da qualche minuto sui cuccioli di cane nelle gabbie in fondo a destra. Al contrario degli altri animali, che cinguettano, squittiscono, nuotano frenetici o non stanno fermi un attimo, questi riposano nelle loro gabbie immobili, accucciati uno sopra l’altro, fingendo di dormire con la speranza, forse, di estraniarsi da tutto il resto. Un cucciolo in particolare lo colpisce, perché è l’unico da solo nella propria gabbia. Non ne sa abbastanza di razze canine per capire cosa sia, ma è piccolo, con il pelo lungo color cioccolato e la coda folta arricciata intorno alle zampette. Ha le orecchie più scure, tenute basse, e il musetto nero seppellito nella paglia dove giace, addossato sul lato più lontano dalla folla di persone.

«Ti piace quel cucciolo?» gli chiede Alec, accanto a lui con un braccio a circondargli le ginocchia, in una stupida preoccupazione che possa cadere. Rivolge la testa in alto con un sorriso intenerito, sorriso che si scioglie come gelato al sole appena lo guarda in viso.

Patrick salta giù appoggiandosi alla sua spalla. Parte in quarta verso lo stand di animali e Alec non lo perde solo perché riesce ad afferrargli la mano prima che il traffico di passanti lo inglobi. Non ci fa caso e trascina anche lui dall’altra parte della strada. Si ferma davanti alla gabbia del cagnolino, con il cuore che pompa adrenalina e fiele, ogni battito più doloroso del precedente. Si china per cercare di accarezzarlo, spera di far passare un dito tra le sbarre e raggiungerlo, ma non ha falangi così lunghe e il cagnolino non fa cenno di avvicinarsi o anche solo annusare l’aria incuriosito. Non si muove.

Il venditore compare davanti a loro, oltre la griglia di metallo.

«Buonasera, giovanotto! Un esemplare davvero carino, non trovi? Lei è l’ultima rimasta della sua cucciolata. Già vaccinata e tutto, un affare!»

Patrick non capisce perché quella caricatura d’uomo non si stia ritirando in un cantuccio. Con tutto l’odio con cui lo sta fissando, dovrebbe essere un mucchietto di cenere per terra. Non si scomoda a rispondergli e gli dà la schiena, mentre spinge Alec un paio di passi più in là.

«Ehi, che ti prende?» gli chiede lui, probabilmente confuso dal suo comportamento lunatico.

«Alec. Alec, ti prego, compra quel cane.»

Alec sbatte le palpebre sulla faccia attonita. Si china un poco di lato, oltre il suo busto, per guardare di nuovo il cucciolo in gabbia.

«Patrick, se vuoi un cane, ci sono posti… beh, migliori, dove comprarlo. Questi…»

«No, non voglio un cane, non in quel senso. Io…» A sua volta, si gira per osservare il cucciolo, ancora immobile e ignaro di ciò che gli succede intorno. «Non ce la faccio a vederlo così, Alec.»

La confusione sul viso del suo ragazzo si trasforma in compassione. Per lui o per il cane, non saprebbe dirlo. Gli stringe brevemente una mano, assapora il calore che gli trasmette e l’ombra che ne rimane quando la lascia. Alec lo supera e si rivolge al venditore.

«Quanto costa questo?»

«Beh, come ho detto è già vaccinato. Ha appena due mesi…»

«Quanto costa?»

«Quattrocento.»

Silenzio. Da parte di Alec, da parte del venditore. Patrick non sente neanche più le voci intorno a sé. Il prezzo di una vita.

«Forse posso scendere a tre e cinquanta, massimo.»

Un accenno di nausea gli gratta la gola. La mano di Alec lo raggiunge sulla schiena, per avvisarlo che è di nuovo al suo fianco.

«Hai sentito?» gli chiede e, al suo accenno d’assenso, continua: «Tu sai che potresti adottare un cane al canile, gratuitamente, e salvargli la vita, vero?»

«Ti prego, Alec. Ti ridarò i soldi, in qualche modo, te lo giuro. Mi ci vorrà un po’, ma ora ho bisogno che compri quel cane. Ti prego.»

«Ok, basta, calmati.»

Alec gli stringe le braccia e non lo lascia andare finché non lo vede prendere tre respiri belli profondi.

«Infondo, non ti ho ancora fatto un regalo per essere entrato a Medicina.» Che è una balla colossale, dato che gli ha regalato una tracolla nuova per l’università, una cena di pesce e il miglior pompino che abbia mai ricevuto in vita sua, ma Patrick è troppo felice di vederlo richiamare il commerciante e tirare fuori il portafogli per protestare.

Alec fa la felicità del venditore, pagando con una carta di credito che grida “benestante” e ricevendo in cambio una sottile cartellina di documenti. Li passa immediatamente a Patrick. Poi riceve anche la cagnolina, prelevata dalla gabbia con appena un guaito di protesta, e passa anche quella subito a Patrick. Il venditore prova a chiedere loro se sono interessati a qualche altro animale, ma per allora sono già dall’altra parte della strada.

La cagnolina se ne sta accoccolata nell’incavo del suo gomito, a tremare e farsi piccola. Non è più grande di una sua mano. Patrick l’accarezza e le parla con il tono più rassicurante che possiede, prende a camminare quasi dietro ad Alec, così che nessuno rischi di venirgli addosso. Capendo l’antifona, il suo compagno si dirige verso la zona con le giostre, più ampia e dispersiva, per poi fermarsi dietro una macchina tira-pugni al momento inutilizzata.

«Grazie, davvero.» Patrick parla senza staccare gli occhi dal cucciolo. «Ti restituirò i soldi il prima possibile.»

«Non essere ridicolo, non mi devi niente.»

«Ma-»

«Lo abbiamo preso insieme.» lo liquida Alec, con il viso già rivolto da un’altra parte, come se la faccenda fosse già conclusa. «Vorrà dire che tu le comprerai il cibo.»

Certo, il cibo. E la cuccia, i giochi, il microchip, l’anti-pulci. E non potrà di sicuro stare a casa sua, suo padre non lo permetterà mai. Dovrà rimanere con Alec.

Patrick sospira. Solo ora si rende conto di cosa gli ha realmente chiesto.

Come se non bastasse, Alec gli domanda anche: «Vuoi portarla subito a casa?» pronto a mollare tutto e mandare a monte la serata per badare al suo capriccio.

«No, possiamo… possiamo ancora fare un giro. La terrò io. Qual era il tiro a segno che volevi assolutamente fare?»

Alec gioca in uno stand per dieci minuti e colpisce la bellezza di quindici piatti con quattordici palle. Vince un pallone da calcio che gli offre e che Patrick accetta solo potendogliene regalare uno a sua volta, perché se riceverà un altro regalo dal suo ragazzo quella sera, si scioglierà ai suoi piedi piangendo per la commozione. Il punteggio che fa lui non è eccelso ne ottimo, ma è abbastanza per guadagnarsi un pallone di gomma, da spiaggia. Niente a che fare con quello che ha avuto lui, ma Alec sorride raggiante quando lo prende in mano e poi lo trascina dietro allo stand per baciarlo.

Con due palloni e un cane tra le mani, è difficoltoso perfino camminare, figurarsi provare qualcos’altro. La serata giunge al termine e si incamminano verso l’uscita, abbandonando luci e rumori, profumo di zucchero filato e squillanti promesse di vincite. Nel buio silenzioso del parcheggio, Patrick sposta la mano dal pelo della sua cagnolina solo per stringere quella di Alec.

L’ennesimo “Grazie” della serata viene soffocato sulle sue labbra da un nuovo, prepotente bacio.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Non ho trovato modo migliore per rappresentare la vicenda di Briseide che questo. Volevo risaltare, più che il rapporto sentimentale con Patroclo, la sua condizione di “oggetto”, venduto al migliore offerente e salvato alla fine dal ragazzo - tramite Achille - che vede in lei una persona, una vita, piuttosto che un mero buco, scusate il francesismo, da fottere. Quindi mi sono venuti in mente gli animali dietro le sbarre alle fiere di paese, sì. Animali con un prezzo sopra, spesso maltrattati e resi “carini” solo per la vendita.  
> Detto questo, temo che Outro – Infine finisca qui, sento di non aver altro da aggiungere su questi due. A tutti i lettori arrivati fino a questo punto, spero di avervi strappato un sorriso con la mia storia :)


End file.
